simba meet mowgli
by mewt66
Summary: Mowgli and simba become friends


simba was playing on pride-rock' ,then suddenly a eagle grabbed him with his claws and took him. 'Simba yelled for hours until the eagle drop him. 'but lucky he fell on a bush.

'where am i what is this place dad mom. 'then Mowgli jump down from a tree.  
'hi who are you and why are you here. 'hnn wait man cant understand me that imposable?  
'it is possible my family teach me to speck it once again who are you?.  
'am simba i came from Africa but who are you and where am i?. 'You are in the jungle my friend this is my home am Mowgli the man-cub come follow me if you want to live.  
'why should i your a man and man hunt us, 'i don't i was raise by wolves come if you don't shere-khan will kill you. 'who is here. 'then they was a loud ROAR IN THE DISTINCT 'ROARRRRRRRRR. 'WHWHAT WHAT WAS THAT GULP!. 'THAT IS SHERE-KHAN HE KILL MAN FOR SPORT BUT IF HE SEE YOU YOUR DEAD NOW COME.

'MOWGLI LEAD SIMBA TO baloo AND BAGRHEERA MEANWHILE SHEREKHAN SMELL A NEW SCENT IN THE JUNGLE. 'AHHHH A LION CUB AND HE WITH MOWGLI HAH AHA HOW DELIGHTFUL. 'HE FOLLOW THE SCENT. 'AS MOWGLI AND SIMBA ENTER THE CAVE BALOO CAM TO GREET THEM. 'HI LITTLE BUDDY WHO YOUR FRIEND. 'HI BALOO THIS IS SIMBA A EAGLE TOOK HIM FROM HIS HOME AND NOW HE STUCK HERE,  
'HMM A LION IV HEARD OF THEM BUT NEVER SEEN 1. 'AND I NEVER MEET A BEAR BEFORE IT NICE TO MEET YOU.

'THEN BAGHEERA APED. 'MOWGLI WHO IS HE WILL. 'YO BAG CALM DOWN A EAGLE TOOK HIM FROM HIS HOME. 'HMM I SEE WILL WELCOME SIMBA IV NEVER SEEN A LION BEFORE.  
'AHH MOWGLI DO YOU HAVE ANY FOOD AM HUNGRY?. 'will we don't i usually eat fruit ahh bagheera can you get him meat i bet he doesn't know how to hunt yet.  
'very will baloo you stay here with the cubs got that. 'sure bags see yeah.  
''bagheera went to hunt, 'will you to let party ill sing and you dance.  
'then hit papa-bear,

Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
Old Mother Nature's recipes  
That brings the bare necessities of life

Wherever I wander, wherever I roam  
I couldn't be fonder of my big home  
The bees are buzzin' in the tree  
To make some honey just for me  
When you look under the rocks and plants  
And take a glance at the fancy ants  
Then maybe try a few

come on simba dance oh ah oh ah ah yeah man.  
'ok yeah yeah yelll roarrr hehe.  
The bare necessities of life will come to you  
They'll come to you!

Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
That's why a bear can rest at ease  
With just the bare necessities of life

Now when you pick a pawpaw  
Or a prickly pear  
And you prick a raw paw  
Next time beware  
Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw  
When you pick a pear  
Try to use the claw  
But you don't need to use the claw  
When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw  
Have I given you a clue ?

The bare necessities of life will come to you  
They'll come to you!

So just try and relax, yeah cool it  
Fall apart in my backyard  
'Cause let me tell you something little britches  
If you act like that bee acts, uh uh  
You're working too hard

And don't spend your time lookin' around  
For something you want that can't be found  
When you find out you can live without it  
And go along not thinkin' about it  
I'll tell you something true

The bare necessities of life will come to you.  
.yeah Mowgli simba that was crazy,  
.indeed baloo hah aah, 'sherekhan how did you fine my cave.  
'oh baloo i heard this cub roar and once i heard it and here i am now give me the cub.  
'as bianca would say oh boy Mowgli simba run. 'then baloo body slam sherekhan.  
.in a flash they ran. 'ththat tiger he like my uncle only more evil.  
' i hope baloo OK he was almost killed by him, 'but this time i killed him hahhaha.  
'ah-oh where trap gulp. 'you are mine now hehe lion cub go i don't kill lions.  
'then if you don't want to kill me then don't kill Mowgli he my friend.

'no he my prey he mine and beside you cant beat me am more powerful then you.  
'oh yeah khany then beat me. 'bianca your here but argghh. 'then bianca jump right in front of shere khan. 'who are you?. 'this is bianca she save me from kaa and she strong,  
.but how can she she the same size of you. 'why are you here? bianca,  
"am here to save these cubs simba is a son of a king in Africa,  
'then where is here.  
'then sherekhan heard a loud roar, ROARRRRR, Mufasa APED out of no where " 'WHO DARE TO KILL MY SON OR HIS FRIEND. 'gulp ahhh you much be the king of Africa will i think ill go.  
'as he ran Mufasa and simba hug. 'you came you fine me but how.  
'bianca told me everything she bring here to take you home and you much be the man cub i thank you for looking out 4 my son.

'no problem king bianca thank for bringing him if you didn't we be dead.  
'Mowgli lead me to baloo now. 'Mowgli lead them to the cave as they enter  
bagheera show up. 'What happen bianca and who. 'as bianca heal baloo Mowgli and simba told him every thing. 'Mufasa i thank you 4 saving Mowgli here take this as a gift, 'thank you bagheera what a fine great gift. 'Bianca is baloo going to live?.  
'of course i am little buddy. 'then Mowgli hug baloo.  
'Mufasa simba it time to go home baloo you take it easy no more fighting khany and bagheera it was great to see you tell kaa i said hi.

'i will bianca i will indeed. 'Mowgli it was fun ill think of you when i see in eagle flying though the air you are a great friend to me. 'yeah it was fun ill also think of you when i see a eagle flying through the air goodbye friend. 'Mowgli and simba shake there hands or paws. 'so bianca took the king and the prince home the end

'


End file.
